


lazy romance

by pandaanna01



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, shitty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: baz and simon laze around on Valentine's day





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a short amount of time and had no one proofread it so sorry if it doesn't flow too well I'll revisit this when I have more time

They were both hopeless romantics very much in love with each other (in Penny’s very correct opinion). And it was Valentine’s Day, the day of love and doing sappy couple things. 

It seemed that the world was on their side for once, as neither Simon nor Baz had anything they had to do and anywhere they had to be that day. They could sleep in as late as they wanted to, and could cuddle until noon if they so wished. (And they so wished.) 

(“Baz, why are you getting up so early?”

“It’s already 11, Simon.”

“But Baz!”

“Alright, alright. Just a few more minutes.”)

They finally got up just after noon, due to their stomachs rumbling to the point where they couldn’t just ignore it. Together, they mixed, cooked and flipped pancakes and bacon for lunch. (Half of the batter landed on the walls, but no one needs to know that.) 

After lunch, they decided that making heart shaped sugar cookies would be romantic and fun. Ideally, none of the batter would end up where it shouldn’t end up, and that the cookies would be pretty. Being as it was Simon and Baz making them that did not happen. Flour was scattered all over the floor, eggs were dropped, and the cookies were burnt. (They still tasted good though, which was a plus.)

They took their plate of cookies to the couch and put _Titanic_ on. If either one of them cried, nobody (Penny) would find out. The mess was left for another day. 

They went to bed early, wanting to get in more cuddles and affection. Baz traced constellations into Simon’s skin, connecting the moles that he was so fascinated with. Simon pressed small kisses into Baz’s neck before simply just resting his face in the crook of Baz’s neck, smiling softly. 

They fell asleep, the blankets half tucked in around them, the stars twinkling, the moon smiling down at them.

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[here](http://pandaanna01.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
